Eyes Like Yours
by ICantBelieveImNotButter
Summary: Different version of The Girl in Question Buffy meets up with Spike. Spuffy all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Eyes Like Yours  
**Author:** wyatt-mattew-halliwell  
**Email:** **Category:** Spuffy  
**Spoilers:** None really  
**Rating:** M15 +  
**Setting:** AU of Angel episde "The girl in question"  
**Summary:** This is my idea of what should have happened in that episode. Buffy isnt seeing the immortal. She hasnt seen anyone in a serious way since Spike. When Angel and Spike go to Rome to recover a missing head, they end up spliting up and Spike finds Buffy. Buffy tells him what her lifes been like without him.  
**Authors Notes:** Based on the song "Eyes like yours (ojos asi)" by Shakira. Even tho this is an AU of an Angel episode I thought it should go in the Buffy section because it is mostly about Buffy and Spike. oh and spike didnt sleep with harmony cause i didnt like that  
**Disclaimer:** None

Buffy looked into her dressing table mirror once more before getting up and heading to living area of her apartment. She found her little Sister, Dawn and their friend, Andrew sitting on the sofa, watching tv.

_"Hey Buffy"_ Dawn said when Buffy walked into the room "You look nice" she added seeing her sisters cloths.

Buffy was wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans, that cut off at her hip bones and a light blue top with thin black straps.

_"Thanks"_ Buffy replied as she grabbed her coat and keys

_"Are you going out?"_ Andrew asked

_"Just to a club"_ She replied _"I wont be out to late"_

_"That doesn't matter, Buffy" _said Dawn

_"Oh yeah right. Sorry I forgot" _Buffy apolagized

_"Thats Okay"_ Dawn smiled at her.

_"So what whos picking you up? And at what time?"_ Buffy asked Dawn

Dawn was going to a friends house to finish a project for school and was going to stay the night.

_"Isabelles picking me up at 8:30" _Dawn replied

_"And whos house will you be at? Just incase I need to call you?"_ asked Buffy

_"Maries and Francise" _answered Dawn

_"Okay well have fun. And dont forget to call me when your coming home"_ said Buffy. Then she turned to Andrew _"Are you doing anything tonight?"_she asked him

_"Not until later. I have some dates" _He grinned  
_  
"Dates?" _Dawn repeated _"Since when do you go on dates?"_

Andrew scoffed at Dawn and turned away from her, offended. Dawn laughed at him and Buffy smiled.

_"Just remember to tidy this place up before you go"_ Buffy said to Andrew _"And please remember to lock the door when you go out. Last time it was still open. We could have been robbed or something"_

_"I swear I locked the door"_ Andrew tried to explain but Buffy simply waved him off.

Buffy walked to the door and opened it. Then she said _"I'll see you later"_ before leaving and heading out.

Dawn and Andrew countinued watching tv for another 15 minutes then Dawn stood up and turned it off.

_"Hey I was watching that" _Andrew protested

_"No you werent" _

_"Yeah I was. Why'd you turn it off?"_

_"Because I'm going in a few minutes and Buffy said you've got to clean up before your...dates"_

Andrew glared at her but she wasnt threatened. She simply laughed and headed into her room. Andrew sulked on the coach for a while, then the door bell rang and he got up to answer it. It was a young girl, a little older than Dawn.

_"Hey. Is Dawn here?"_ She asked Andrew

_"Yeah. Come in"_ Andrew said as he moved aside for the girl _"DAWN ISABELLES HERE!"_ he yelled out

Dawn ran into the room with her book bag, back pack and a pillow.

_"Ready to go?"_ Isabelle asked

_"Sure thing"_ Dawn replied _"See you later Andrew"_

Dawn and Isabelle left leaving Andrew alone to clean before his dates.

At the local dance club, Buffy sat at the bar. She was detirmend to have another go at the whole dating thing again. Although she knew she would never find what she was looking for. She never did. Still she needed something to occupy her time and there were plenty of guys in here tonight that would love to dance with her if she asked. She just needed to stop feeling so sad and guilty. He was gone and he wasnt coming back.

_"Wanna dance?"_ A young man asked her.

She looked at him. She hadnt noticed that he was there _"Um not at the moment thanks"_ she said to him _"But when I'm ready I'll find you"_

_"Okay then"_ the man said, then walked off.

Buffy wouldnt dance with him. He wasnt what she was looking for. Then again no one was. It was wrong of her to place every guy she dated up against him but she couldnt help it. She was trying to fill the whole in her heart that he had left behind. Everywhere she went it was the same. Date a guy for a day or two then dump him because he just didnt compare with him.

She orderd another drink and kept thinking if she was really in the mood for all of this tonight. She needed to let off some steam after finding that guy spying on her. Hadn't gotten any information out of him so she was frustrated.

Andrew had just finished tidying the apartment when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and answered it. He was more then suprised to see Spike and Angel Standing before him.

_"Oh my god, Spike"_ Andrew gasps and pulls Spike into a tight hug. _"What are you doing in Rome?"_

Spike stiffens and is pleased when Andrew realised him.

_"Could ask you the same thing"_ Angel said to Andrew

_"Buffy and Dawn are letting me stay here for a while"_ Andrew replied _"Why dont you come in"_

Angel and Spike entered the beautiful romen apartment.

_"So what brings you to this part of the world?"_ Andrew asked again as he sat down on the coach.

_"Buisness"_ Angel replied

_"For Wolfram and Hart?"_ Andrew questioned

_"What else"_ scoffed Spike

Andrew frowned but said nothing.

_"Andrew..." _Angel began

_"Buffy wont be happy if she finds out you came here for that" _Andrew interrupted him

_"Just picking a head up"_ said Spike

Andrew looked at the two vampires in confusion _"So then why are you here?"_

_"Heard Buffy was in trouble"_ answered Angel

_"Yeah. You heard of a guy named the Immortal?"_ Spike asked Andrew

Andrew let out a sigh of relife _"Oh him. Your here because of him?" _he asked

_"What do you mean "oh him"?_ asked Spike

_"Buffy's not introuble with the Immortal"_ explained Andrew _"They went on a few dates but nothing serious"_

_"Wait. Buffy dated the Immortal?"_ Angel asked

_"Uh yeah"_ Andrew replied _"why?"_

_"She's under some spell"_ Spike said to Angel

_"He does have that kind of power"_ agreed Angel

_"Whoa whoa guys"_ Andrew stopped them _"She's not under any spell. They only went on like two dates"_

_"Really?"_ Spike asked, trying to keep his jealosy in tack

_"Really"_ said Andrew

_"Oh well...Guess we better get that head"_ suggested Angel

_"Guess so"_ agreed Spike

_"Are you guys sure you dont want to Hang out a bit?"_ Andrew asked as he followed them to the door _"I have plans but I'll change them if you want?"_

_"Not really Andrew"_ said Spike _"Missing head and all. Plus I cant stay here"_

_"Why not?"_ Andrew asked and Angel looked at Spike like he wanted an answer aswell

_"Buffy doesn't know im... back. right?"_ Spike asked Andrew

_"I havn't said a word" _said Andrew

_"Good. Lets keep it that way"_ Spike said before turning and leaving

_"Goodbye Andrew"_ said Angel as he followed Spike

_"Bye Spike, Angel"_ Andrew called out before he shut the door behind them.

Angel and Spike walked along the streets of Rome. They are on their way to pick up their head.

_"I cant believe she dated the Immortal"_ Spike said suddenly

_"I thought she was smarted then that"_ agreed Angel

_"At least it was only a few dates"_ said Spike _"Still the Immortal"_

Angel shook his head.

_"You really dont want Buffy to see you?" _Angel asked after a while

Spike shrugged _"Left it a bit to long dont ya think?" _he asked _"'sides, she dont need me blotchen' up her life"_

_"So then why'd you come to Rome?"_

_"Kick the Immortals ass"_ Spike replied simply _"Look you think you can handle the head by yourself?"_

_"Why? where you going?"_

"Dont know. Just need to...chill or something"

"Uh yeah sure. But I'm leaving in about two hours. And I will go without you" Angel said before moving off

_"I know you will"_ Spike called after him _"Now"_ he said to himself _"Wheres a good club around here?"_

Buffy was dancing to the beats at the club. She had about three men dancing around her, watching her. One of them was the guy from the bar. She didnt really noticed them. In her mind she was dancing for him. Always for him. She closed her eyes and saw him standing infront of her.

The music sped up and she moved her hips a little faster, and threw her arms over her head. She was so involved in her dancing that she didnt notice the blonde that walked in.

Spike sat down at the bar of a club he found.

_"Wiskey thanks mate"_ he said to the bartender.

He watched the sea of people dance as he drank his wiskey. 'Lucky punch of losers' he thought.

_"Dance?"_ A girl asked as she sat down next to him

_"Not really"_ he replied

_"Sure?" _she asked suddactively

He nodded his head. The girl frowned, then walked over to another single man. Spike sighed and went back to his drink. He started watching the dancers again. He could feel something familiar about them, but didnt know what. He noticed that there was a girl dancing seductivly for a group of men and woundered if she got paid to do it.

Buffy kept dancing. Rubbing herself against the men around her. If they tried anything she could always break their noses.

Out of no where Buffy saw a young girl get dragged out the back door by her hair by a guy. No a Vampire. Slayer time. She stopped dancing and pushed her way through the crowed, ignoring the calls from her audience. She rushed out the back door and found the Vampire about to bite down on the girls neck.

Spike paid for his drink and stood up. He should be getting back other wise he'd be stuck in Rome. And that'd be to much trouble. Keeping away from Buffy. He turned to leave when he saw a Vampire drag a girl outside. He grinned.

_"Right"_ he said and moved to the exit

He walked outside just in time to see the young girl running away out into the street.

_"O-kay"_ he said then looked around.

He saw the Vamp fighting someone. Spike couldn't see her face but he recognised the cloths. She was the dancer from inside. She was doing pretty well against the Vampire and Spike woundered if she was a Slayer. And then it hit him. Buffy? She kicked the Vampire and he finally saw her face. The Vamp stumbled backwards into Spike before Buffy finished him off.

Buffy was taking her anger out on the Vampire. With one last kick in the gut the Vampire stumbled backwards and bumped into something. Without looking to see what it was, Buffy rushed over and staked the Vampire.

Buffy sighed and wiped the dust on her jeans. Then she noticed that she was standing infront of someone. Someone she knew. She took in the black shirt and her eyes widen. It couldnt be. She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. She willed her head up and let her eyes rest on the persons face. Spike?

_"Spike?"_ She asked him. She was dreaming. She had to be. Spike was dead

_"Hey Luv"_ He said to her

_"Are you real?"_ She asked as her hand floated above his cheek. She was afraid to touch him

Spike smiled. He remembered her saying the same thing to him when she had found him in the Sunnydale high school basement.

_"As real as you are"_ he replied

Finally Buffy touched him. Gently. Then she withdrew her hand and quickly punched him hard in his nose.

Spike flew to the ground. His nose a bleeding mess.

_"Bloody hell Slayer!" _He yelled _"What was that for?"_

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_ She demanded

_"Saw a Vamp come out"_ he explained _"Didnt know he was yours"_

_"Not here in the ally you moron"_ She snapped _"Here in Rome?"_

_"Angel had some buisness and..."_

_"WHAT!"_ She screamed _"Your with Angel. You've been with Angel in LA?"_

_"Yeah"_

Buffy looked at him as if she'd been smacked._ "How long?" _She asked

Spike moved his hand away from his face and looked at Buffy _"'Bout nineteen days after Sunnydale"_ he said honestly.

Buffy sighed saddly. Then she walked over to him and kicked him angrilly in the head.

Spike crawled up and stepped away from her before she could attack again.  
_  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"_ he demanded ready to fight her.

_"You've been alive?"_ she asked _"All this time?"_

_"Still Vampire here Luv so no not alive"_ he said

_"Whatever"_ she snapped back "_Why didnt you tell me? Why didnt anyone let me know that you were back?"_

_"Asked 'em not to"_ said Spike

_"Your an you know that"_ she said

_"And your a grade A bitch"_ he snapped back

_"I hate you"_ She spat as she lunged at him. However this time he ducked her and she ran into the wall. _"I hate you"_ she repeated in a sadder tone.

Spike hadnt of heard her. _"No wounder I didnt tell you. All you wanna do is Pumel me"_ he said as he pointed to his nose

Buffy tried to force her tears away. He was here. He had been back for months and she hadnt known. She was so angry with him. With Angel. With Andrew, who was going to die when she saw him. And now all she could do was hit him.

_"Well you've managed to piss me off"_ She said back trying to hide her emoitions from him.

_"Seemed to do that alot" _he said _"Dont say you missed me?"_

Buffy nodded _"So much"_

_"Sure. For what 15 minutes?"_ Spike mocked _"Must have been a real shame to let me go huh Slayer?"_ he asked

Buffy stood shocked. Why would he say something like that?

_"Bet the rest of the scoobs where devistated over my death"_ he said sarcasticly

_"Dawn was"_ Buffy wispered

_"Niblet hated me last year"_ he said back

_"Still misses you" _Buffy told him. Then her tone became full of anger _"And shut up! I've missed you more these past months that you've been gone more than I've ever missed anyone who's left me"_ She yelled at him _"Even Mum. I loved you and you left me. You promised me you wouldnt but you did. And what I dont mean sqwat to you?_" she demanded

_"You mean everything to me and you know it!"_ he yelled back.

_"Then why didn't you contact me? Huh? Why?"_

"Didnt think it was a good idea" he said

_"Good idea?"_ she repeated _"Do you know what my lifes been like? since you died?"_ she asked him

_"Andrew told me Pet. Moving around finding all the little slayers. Then coming here with the Bit"_ Spike said

_"Not that you idiot"_ she snapped _"i mean what I've been like?"_ at Spikes silence she continued _"It's been hell. The first Three months I cried myself to sleep because I wanted you to hold me. To wisper in my ear how much you love me"_ Buffy stopped as her voice broke. Tears pooled down her face but she forced herself to keep going _"For you to believe me when I said...When I said..."_ she stopped unable to go on.

_"Seemed over me back in there"_ he commented, gesturing to the club

_"Whats that ment to mean?" _she asked

_"Saw you dancing, no flirting with all those guys"_ he told her

_"Number one, Spike. I wasnt dancing for them"_ she said

_"And then theres your dates with the Immortal"_ Spike continued _"What were you thinking?" _  
_  
"None of your damn buisness"_ she snapped

_"Yeah right"_ he said _"You know what Slayer. You can keep your lies. I have a plane to catch"_ he turned and went for the door

_"Lies?"_ Buffy screamed _"You think I'm lying to you?"_

Spike turned around _"What do you think?"_ he asked

_"I'm not lying to you. Everything that I said was true. Your just a jerk"_

"You missed me so much you go on dates and dances?" he asked

_"No I...I mean I..."_ she let out a frustrated sigh

_"When you figure out what you want to say you can fax it to me" _he said

_"...I was looking for what I wanted" _she said

_"Ooh and what might that be? Another wipping boy?"_

Buffy had tears rolling down her cheeks. why was he being so horroble? Was it some kind of punishment for how she treated him? Was this payback?

_"You wanna know what I wanted Spike?"_ She snapped at him. _"What my one desire is?"_ she moved closer to him and he stood his ground _"The one thing that I aspired to do after you died?"_

Spike didnt say anything. He just watched as she came closer. She was crying so hard now. Maybe she was telling the truth.

Buffy chooked back a sob as she gently touched his face. Looking deep into his blue eyes she said _"Is to live in your eyes, forever"_ She smiled up at him slightly then pushed him away and started to cry some more.

_"Buffy..." _He began.

She turned to him and shook her head _"When we went looking for Slayers, we travelled the world"_ she told him_ "And yes I went on dates"_ Spike was about to say something but she quickly continued _"I've seen everything. I've travelled the seven oceans. And there is nothing that I wouldnt give to have one more moment with you. To tell you what you mean to me. Ive been from Bahrein to Beirute and back again and no one there was right"_

_"Right?"_ he asked_ "Right for what?"_

_"To replace you" _she said saddly _"I've dated so many guys. Including the Immortal and everyone of them I've put up against you. I've been looking for someone compairing to you. But guess what. There is noone"_ she said _"I've been tearing down windows and and doors and I could not find eyes like yours. Eyes i could get lost in. Eyes that showed more love for me than anything else in the world. I cant be myself without them"_

_"Buffy...I..."_Spike began. He was more than shocked _"I'm so sorry Pet"_ he told her _"I didnt know. I just figured you'd be better off. That you didnt mean what you said"_

_"Not sure I did. Not completely anyway. It didnt really hit me until that night and i realised that you werent there to hold me. Ever again"_

Slowly and hesitantly he stepped closer to her. His arms out slightly to her. _"I'm here now"_ He said.

Buffy looked at him for a moment and he was certain that she wasnt going to move. He was about to move back when suddenly she ran into his arms. Crying hard into his chest. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, determined to never let him go. He too had his arms around her as she sobbed.

Spike held her close while he tried to comfort her. _"Its okay, Buffy. I promise"_

_"Please dont leave me Spike"_ she cried _"I cant handle it if you left again"_  
_  
"I wont Pet"_ he told her_ "I'll be here"_

She turned her head to look at him. _"I love you"_ she said

Spike smiled down at her _"And I love you"_ he replied _"Sorry I didnt believe you"_

She leaned up and placed her lips against his own. At first the kiss was light and gentle, then Spike felt Buffy open her mouth to him and his tounge entered her mouth and stroked hers. After what seemed forever they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. Buffy sucked in a breath that was full of Spike.

_"I love you"_ she sighed

_"Said that Luv" _he joked

_"Gonna keep saying it too" _she replied _"Until you get sick of it"_

_"Never gonna happen"_ he said then kissed her again.

_"Spike"_ she murmed against his lips

_"Mmm"_ was his reply as he kissed her again.

Spike kissed a trail from her lips to her neck. He knew all the places on her body that sent tingles up her spine.

Buffy gasped as his blunt teeth grazed her collar bone._ "Take me home Spike"_ she wispered inhis ear _"I want...You...to..." _she stopped.

Spike stopped what he was doing and looked at her. _"What do you want Pet?"_ he asked as his hand found its way through her blonde hair.

_"I want you to make love to me"_ she said.

Spike smiled and kissed her again. While they kissed he bent down and scooped her into his arms. She gasped into his mouth but did not pull back. They continued kissing as Spike walked out of the ally and into the street.

Buffy pulled him tighter against her. She didnt even care that he seemed to know where to go without her telling him. She hoped Dawn and Andrew where already gone. Spike was back. Spike was hers. She was going to show him how much she loved him. And let him show her. She was going to live in his eyes until the end of time. She was in love with him

He couldn't wait to get her home and do what he's always dreamed of doing, everything that she would never allow him to do. She loved him. Only him. He had died and gone to heaven. Angel could keep his shanshu. Spike was sure that this moment here was better than becoming human any day. He pulled her closer to him as he walked. She was his and tonight he was going to prove it. He was in love with her.

Looks like Angel was leaving without him.

**THE END**_  
_


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up but this is not an update on the story. The sad news is that I will not be continuing my stories here. Because of a certain thing that has happened I no longer have any respect for this site. So what I am going to do is post my stories on my LiveJournal accounts (links are on my profile page.) My account here will remain until I have transferred each story to LiveJournal. After that I will be deleting this account and will no longer be posting here.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience this causes anyone. If you have any comments, or you want to know more please email me at - shadedcolouredlights(at)y7mail(dot)com**

**This is sad for me but I can't help how I feel. It will probably take me a long time to post all my stories on LJ because I rarely go on the computer any more. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on.**

**Thank you everyone who has favored/alerted me or my stories. Your reviews have always meant a lot to me. I hope that some of you will continue to read my storie on LJ. If you know any other place I can post my stories please let me know.**

**ICantBelieveImNotButter.**


End file.
